


A Game we must play

by LOVE_DEVANSHI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVE_DEVANSHI/pseuds/LOVE_DEVANSHI
Summary: It's been an year since Princess Elia and Prince Rhaegar got married but due to princess illness she has not been able to produce an heir. The king is frustrated and has ordered them to take a divorce,now what will happen ???





	1. Shock

**278AC, RED KEEP WESTROS**

Screams echoed around the dark throne room, laughing of a mad man could heard in the background- Aerys the Mad King laughed and laughed as he watched “little thieves” burn; no crime is small in his kingdom every man, woman and child shall be punished. Anyone who disobeys him shall wake the dragon and suffer under his wrath.  

 

Rhaegar, the crown prince of Westros stood inside the throne Room and helplessly watching as his father burn those children from flea bottom. _Thieves according to his father, even small crimes are seen as great in his father’s eyes. Some prince he was, he could not even protect innocents from his father’s wrath. Oh, how he wished he could stop him but he knew that if he crosses the line, he will also burn alongside those children_.

Aery’s sat on the Iron throne watching with glee and laughing as those children burned. Nobles and Knights stood watching in fear and praying to the seven gods for protection from Aery’s wrath.  

Aerys turned his gaze and said, “My Boy, come forward” commanded the king. Rhaegar walked towards the iron throne surrounded by the kingsgaurd and bowed to his father, “My King.” 

The King frowned upon his son and said,” your wife that dornish whore, why is she not pregnant yet? It’s been a year and you still don’t have an heir. Why is it taking so long?”

“Father, Elia has not been feeling well. I do not wish to stress her.”

 

“ill??....So the girl is useless, I should have never married you to her” sneered Aerys and after a moment spoke again,”I have decided something” announced the king with a terrible smile on his face.

The crown prince worriedly sat up straight and lifted his face to look at his father. His father now held a smile on his face that stirred something bad inside of him.

“You shall annual your marriage that dornish woman and marry someone more worthy, someone who will give you dragons. After all dragons must have three heads. ”

Rhaegar was shocked, no words could pass his lips but he had to speak if he wanted to save his marriage, “But father Dorne will be insulted. We can’t afford to go to war with them, please think again and give my wife one more chance”

“Nonsense, I have already ordered the high septon, you shall divorce her within a month. You shall do as I command boy or it will be your mother that shall burn. Curse her sneered Aerys, if only she could produce a sister for you this would have never happened.”

“Do you understand boy?”

 Defeated he could simply reply, “Yes father” and Left the throne room quickly as fire bubbled inside his chest, threating to burst out. Arthur Dayne, his sword shield followed his him outside.  

 

### Maegor's Holdfast

 

Arthur walked beside him as they walked through the dark corridor lit by candles hung up on the on the wall and approached Elia’s room. He put a hand on prince’s shoulder and asked,” What are you going to do Rhaegar?”

"I am going to obey the kings command Arthur” replied the crown prince with Iron in his voice, leaving no place for argument and entered the room. Arthur stood outside with Prince Lewyn who is already guarding the door.  

 

**PRINCESS ELIA’S ROOM**

Elia couldn’t believe her ears, how can the king command this _, it was not right. Who was he to decide if our marriage should go or not_. _Right he was the mad kind_ thought maliciously, “Rhaegar, this is not right, you must do something to stop him from annulling our marriage.” said Elia as she stood in front of him.

“I Know but I am powerless as he is the king and he has threated to burn my mother, please understand elia. You will find someone better than me and my family.”

“Please Rhaegar you can’t let this happen, Dorne can help you; it can give you men and arms. You can rebel against father!!”

“With only Dorn it would not be enough we would need more allies and I will not risk my mother and brother elia, not without a plan. If I rebel now I will lose and die, you will also die with me wife.”

“So you are going to give up?”

“For now yes.”

“Fine, then leave.” Said Elia pointing towards the door as tears came to her eyes. 

As Rhaegar left the room he could hear her cries. He looked towards prince lewyn and saw his faced twisted with sadness and anger; “I am sorry” said Rhaegar to the kingsgaurd and left.

 

 

**THE GARDENS**

Rhaella heard the news about the divorce from a maid, it made her worried for elia and Rhaegar. Even though their marriage was not made on grounds of love and had been a rather good poitical match, they had grown used to each other but now her husband has made things difficult for her son and daughter-in-law.She remained lost in her thoughts and could not hear her son enter and stand before her.   

“Mother, how are you?” Greeted Rhaegar as he stood in front of her with hands behind his back. Viserys  shouted in excitement as he saw his older brother ad called out ,”BROTHER, come and play with me.”

"Not now little brother, I am busy today,"Said rhaegar as smiled sweetly towards him. Viserys  pouted and went back to play with the maids.

" Have you heard what occurred in the throne room mother?" "Yes my dear, I did. what will you do?"

Rhaegar just sighed tiredly and sat down on the chair behind him,"Nothing, he threatens to burn you."

"I see", said the queen as sat in front of him silently.

"Family above all."

"indeed"

 


	2. Poison

_**Half a month later** _

_**week before annulment** _

_“A Wall stood behind him and a humanoid figure with Cold blue eyes like winter itself, it is tall and gaunt with flesh pale as milk walking towards him and the wall, behind him was an army of dead people! Suddenly a three–eyed raven sat on his shoulders and the words echoed, ‘DRAGON AND WOLF’ over and over again”_ Rhaegar woke up startled and drenched in sweat he looked out from his window, the sun was barely shinning, it was too early in the morning. He rubbed his face and removed himself from bed to wash it with the cold water _,” What kind of dream was this?”_ before he could think much of it he heard a knock. Rhaegar tied around a long robe around himself as he walked towards the door and opened to find a servant standing nervously.

“What is it?” asked Rhaegar, the servant bowed to the crown prince and spoke, “Forgive me for disturbing your sleep sire but this is a matter that needs your attention immediately; Princess Elia, she is ill again. The grand measter request’s your presence.”

“Alright, I am on my way, inform them”

“As you wish my lord”

The crown prince changed into appropriate attire and made his way to his wife’s room. As he entered the room, he could smell medicine in the air and saw Grand Measter Pycell giving milk of poppy to his wife who lay in her bed looking frailer than before. This worried him.

“Grand Measter, what seems the illness?” asked Rhaegar as he sat near his wife and watched her. The measter walked towards the table where his concoction were kept, his chains making sounds all the way and said,” I am afraid it is a grave news my prince, the princess seemed to be in pain when I arrived and after my examine I could only provide her milk of poppy to reduce her pain. Rhaegar’s face twisted in anger, he walked toward the measter and grabbed his robed and in deadly calm voice said,” Last time when she fell ill you told me she was cured and now look at her! She is ill again. Cure my wife measter or you might find yourself without a head” the measter began to sweat and begged, “Sire please spare me, I am doing what could be done.”  

Rhaegar let go of him, looked toward his wife one final time and walked towards the door; “Keep me informed about her health.” and stormed out of the room without waiting for his reply.

 

_**Next Morning** _

 

“Has there been any improvement in princess’s health?” asked Rhaegar as he stood in front of pycell in measter’s lab. “No my lord, there hasn’t been any improvement, the princess seems to be in pain still, only the milk seems to comfort her.” answered pycell hesitantly. The crown prince just stood silently for one moment and walked out of the lab with Ser Arthur behind him as always.

“Arthur, is your sister with elia? I do not wish for her to be alone. I can’t be with her now; if the king hears of my visit to her room he would be furious. He has started to become suspicious again about me conspiring with dorne to usurp him from the throne." 

 “Don’t worry my friend my sister arrived this morning to Elia’s aid, they are childhood friends therefore she will look after her” Informed Arthur as walked beside him and they both reached the throne room and entered. 

 

**PRINCESSES ELIA’S ROOM**

 

Pain. That is what she felt all over, as if every inch of her energy has been drained from herself. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall woman with long dark hair and violet eyes sitting beside her bed. She breathlessly called out to her, “Ashara!” the women looked towards her with happiness and cried out,”Elia your awake! Thank the seven, you scared us all my friend.”

Ashara got up “I must tell the servants to inform the prince.” The princess just grabbed her friend’s arm and told her,” please stay, I don’t have much time.” “Don’t say such things, you have all the time in the world” said Ashara angrily and pulled her had hand out.”

“No, I don’t” insisted elia meekly and tried to smile at her friend.

“You must stay awake elia, Prince Rhaegar was here you know, he looked so worried. Please don’t leave, not now.” Tears leaked from ashara’s eyes as she begged her friend.

“Was he? I am glad not to be forgotten. I am in so much pain my friend.” Suddenly elia gasped and struggled to breath.

"Ashara"gasped elia as she started breathing heavily.

Ashara ran out of the room and shouted for the maid to call the maester. By the time grand Pycell arrived, elia had taken her last breath. Ashara stood beside her bed and silently mourning her friend, praying to every living god that may she find happiness wherever she is now.

"Go inform the prince" said the maester to the servant in the room. 

 

**The Library**

 

 _“Today was the same as yesterday; the king burned, the eunuch suspiciously whispered in his ears filling what not gossips and everyone else stood watching like always”_ thought Rhaegar he sat inside the library and sulked. “Stop sulking, it would bring you no good” said Arthur as he stood against the wall beside the book shelf.”

“I am not sulking Sir, I am thinking. “Said the prince as he proceeded to sit on the library bench with a book and began to read it. “Sure” teased Arthur as poorly hidden grin appeared on his face. The Suddenly a servant barged in and said “My prince, it’s Princess Elia. She is dead.”

 He felt as if the ground has suddenly shifted beneath him, leaving nothing for him to stand on as he fell deep in shock

"WHAT,when did this happen? tell me !" shouted Rahegar in anger and shock.

"Just now my prince" informed the servant nervously.

"leave"he commanded and the servant left the room. 

 

Rhaegar ran with arthur on his toes as they both raced towards elia's rooms and found Ashara mourning beside elia's bed. Arthur went to stand beside his sister and Rhaegar walked where his wife laid and touched her face, all he felt was cold skin.  _She was supposed to be fine he thought, they were supposed to find a way out of this situation together and now he was alone, he may have not loved her but she had became his close friend and adviser._   Tear came from his eyes as he mourned his wife's death. How could this happen, she was fine and now suddenly she is dead, something is wrong here.He slowly got up and walked outside, he saw the eunuch standing beside a pillar.

Lord Varys stepped forward and bowed his in front of the crown prince, "My condolences, your grace"

Rhaegar simply nodded his head to him. Lord Varys spoke again,"shall I inform the King your grace ?"

" please do "

" one more thing lord varys" said Rhaegar as he stepped forward " My wife was fine, whatever happened to her was sudden. I can't trust the Grand Maester, can I trust you?"

"I serve the realm your grace, you can trust me"

"You are the master of whispers, you known what happens at every Conner of the realm. I wish for you to find out what happened to my wife"

" I will  your grace"

"Good and please have the silent sister brought in." said rhaegar and walked away to mourn.

"Yes your grace."

 

_**Next Day** _

 

 

Jon connington hand of the king, knocked and entered the prince's study. " Your grace, we have informed Dorne of princess's death and they have demanded her body to be sent. They are angry sire" 

"She was still married to me when she died, so should be buried in sept. She was a Targaryen not martell when she died!"said rheagar anger in his voice

"Under normal circumstances, she would have been buried in sept but she died just before divorce your grace and if we do not comply, their can be consequences."

"fine, I understand, Send her remains back to dorne once it is prepared by the silent sisters" said rhaegar tiredly as rubbed his forehead."Also inform them that I am personally looking into this case  and have her escorted by prince lewyn and arthur"

" yes your grace but ser Arthur is your personal guard sire"

"yes and he is from dorne, it will show them that she was dear to me my lord" 

"How is the king?" asked rhaegar 

"He has become more suspicious my lord but Grand maester gave him essence of nightshade to calm him down for now.

"Good and my mother?"

"with the prince viserys" 

" I see"

Jon then bowed to his prince and left him alone. Prince Rhaegar sat all alone in his study lost in his thoughts as he mourned his wife, friend and adviser, he still could not believe she was dead. _"Why is it that people who are too dear to us leave us too soon"_

 

Rhaegar got up and went to find his mother and brother, hoping to find some peace and comfort with them. He found them in gardens, his mother saw him coming and hugged him hoping to comfort him, “My poor boy, life has brought you such sadness but don't think that this is it, you will find your happiness as well maybe it will take time but it will come my son." 

"I really want to cry mother" 

" you have my shoulder, my son"and he cried and poured all his sorrows out to his mother.

Someone killed his wife, someone does not want peace and that someone has to answer to the murder he or she has committed.  Shortly afterwards he gathered himself and left to plan for the future of his reign. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and leave kudos. A song of ice and fire and Game of thrones belong to George RR Martin and HBO.

**Author's Note:**

> THE STORY OF A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE ; AND GAME OF THRONES BELONG TO GEORGE RR MARTIN AND HBO RESPECTIVELY. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT!!!


End file.
